


Socks & Clouds

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's Panevi11e 2020 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Pansy gets a new pair of socks and a letter that her best friend is finally coming home.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Quinzee's Panevi11e 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Paneville





	Socks & Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Panevi11e 2020: Socks
> 
> I'll be continuing this series into 2021 so any suggestions for series titles are greatly appreciated.

There was something about a brand new pair of socks that made Pansy feel incredible about herself. She couldn't explain it and she doubted that she would ever manage to, but as she pulled on the fluffy lavender coloured socks that she had bought just a few days earlier, she found that she was able to forget that she was in fact stressed out of her mind.

She was just glad that Daphne was coming home today. She had received a letter from the girl the day before that she was going to be cutting her trip short for reasons that she would explain when she got back. This had made Pansy nervous, she couldn't deny that, but she selfishly decided that she didn't care about the reasons if it meant that she would have her best friend there by her side.

Her mother had set a date for the wedding and she had just six months left to figure out how she and Neville were going to continue their relationship, to figure out how Percy fit into their lives if the Weasley wanted to be a part of Theo's life (she hadn't heard from her husband to be about his meeting with the man yet, which could mean that it had either gone horribly wrong or it had gone exceptionally well).

Pansy was doing her best not to obsess over the wedding date, especially with it being six months away but she wasn't exactly good at stopping herself from doing that. She was hoping that Daphne's return would provide ample distraction from it at least for the first few days. The girl would hopefully have plenty of photos to share from her trip of a lifetime. Fortunately Pansy was over the jealous stage.

She flopped down on her bed once she'd put both her socks on and lifted her legs so that her feet were up in the air where she could just simply watch them for a moment. It wasn't just the feel of a brand new pair of socks that made her feel good about herself after all. It was the smell of them as well and the visible fluffiness - and the knowledge that this pair of socks would never be this fluffy again. New socks made her feel like she was a little kid again and that was something that she was going to hang on to for as long as she possibly could.

Her childhood might not have been like everyone else's, but that didn't mean that she wasn't often hit by bouts of nostalgia. It was still a much simpler time compared to the one she was in now. When she was a child she had been able to ignore the horrible things that were going on in the world, but now that she was an adult, she could no longer turn a blind eye to the terrible things that her parents' friends were involved in, not was she able to turn a blind eye to the terrible things that Draco had been involved in. She knew that he'd had as little choice in those things as she had with the situation that she had been forced into now, but that didn't mean that he was a person that she wanted to be associated with.

Her thoughts flickered to Theo as she dropped her legs down onto the bed. She had to wonder what he thought about the whole thing. He didn't carry the same beliefs as his father - he'd made that clear to her when he had admitted to sleeping with someone who had been labelled a blood traitor, but that didn't mean that he had forgiven his friend for the crimes that he had committed. It wasn't something that she and Theo had ever discussed and she was starting to realise that it probably should be, especially when you took into account the fact that Pansy had been pretty much groomed to be Draco's wife for the majority of her life.

She let out a sigh before she pulled herself to her feet and despite herself she smiled as she walked across the floor towards her window. Thanks to her socks it felt as if she were walking on clouds and that made all of her worries float away.


End file.
